Infallible
by islaydragons
Summary: Hotaru knew the Miya twins before the world did, and if there was one thing that annoyed her more than them, it was losing a game of soccer. Kageyama/OC
1. Chapter 1

"Osamu, can you please tell Atsumu that he hasn't gave me my ball back? He keeps saying that he has but he's lying!" A little girl with light brown hair stomped her foot with a pout as she confronted the more level headed twin. The boy cocked his head to the side.

"Hah? You should know that he won't give it back, Hotaru," he pointed out matter-of-factly, ignoring the way her face lit up in anger. Hotaru growled and clutched her head in exasperation. "I'll take his volleyball then! See how he likes it!"

"...That's not a good idea, Hotaru," Osamu stated, but Hotaru ignored him and stomped away, her cleats digging into the grass.

Takahashi Hotaru has known the Miya twins since she could remember. She couldn't recall a time that the three of them didn't see each other whether it be a sleepover, a simple playdate, or a brief interaction between their families. They were a constant in her life, and if she didn't like them so much, she would've dropped them as soon as Atsumu laughed when she tripped over her own feet.

Osamu followed the little brunette into his home, sighing in exasperation at the upcoming fight that would happen between his twin and his childhood friend.

"Atsumu!" she roared, slamming open a door and scaring the other twin. Hotaru yanked the volleyball off of the bed and pointed at him with a frown on her face. "Until you stop being an idiot and give me my soccer ball, I'm taking your volleyball!"

"Ehh?" the boy jumped from his seat pointing back at her. "'Taru, I gave it back, you stupid idiot! Idiot! Stupid!"

"What did you say, you liar?!"

Osamu could only watch as the two people closest to him tackled each other to the floor, yelling angrily at each other, and waited for either Hotaru's parents or his grandmother to break it up.

* * *

"You should've just given it back," Hotaru mumbled with her arms crossed as a bandaid was placed on her knee. "I'm going to a soccer camp, and that's my favorite ball, stupid Atsumu."

"You should just play volleyball instead, 'Taru," Atsumu complained again, his own bandaid on his cheek. "Osamu and I are going to that volleyball workshop and you should come, too!"

"I like soccer better, and I suck at volleyball!"

"Then you can get better at this thing!"

"_You _should come to my soccer camp then!"

"_Boooo!_"

"Did you just '_boo_' me?!"

A knock on both of their heads quieted them down. Takahashi Takeru pinched his nose in exasperation then ruffled the two troublemakers' heads. "Do you two have to fight all of the time?"

"Yes," Osamu cut in before the other two could answer, and they both let out a whine at his betrayal. Takeru gave the three children a fond smile and gathered Hotaru's ball and held his hand out.

"As fun as this always is," Hotaru gripped his hand and stuck her tongue out at the annoying Miya twin. "Hotaru does have her camp tomorrow afternoon, and we're driving in tonight to stay. Have fun at your volleyball workshop, Atsumu-kun, Osamu-kun!"

"Thank you, Takeru-san!" the two boys waved at the retreating Takahashi family, and Hotaru glanced up at her father.

"What about Okaa-san? Is she coming with us?" She glanced around her father's body in hopes of seeing her mother. A small grimace allowed itself to show on his face, and Takeru gave his daughter's hand a small squeeze.

"Not this time, Hotaru," he said apologetically, not missing the dejected look on her young face. "She's having to go on some business overseas and said she'd be back at the end of the week."

Hotaru was silent for a moment, and her father watched her carefully for her reaction. There was a purse of the lips and a furrow of her brow before she let out a breath and squeezed her father's hand. "Can we call her later?" she asked instead, and Takeru let a small smile show and gave her a nod.

"Of course."

* * *

Takahashi Hotaru and the Miya twins were a spectacle in school. The three were mostly known for the spats that Hotaru and Atsumu got into constantly and for their athletic prowess that was obvious at even their young age. Middle school didn't change any of that.

"Yo, 'Taru, you're going to be our manager, right?" Atsumu asked - a demand, really - as the three walked into Yako Junior High. Hotaru scrunched her face and gave the twin a glare. "Hah? I'll have my own club!"

"Just drop it already!"

"You drop yours!"

"... We haven't even started classes yet, and you two are going at it."

Hotaru and Atsumu jerked their attention to the other twin, who was staring at them with a bored expression, not bothering with the stares they were receiving. Osamu waved his hand flippantly. "Hotaru, why don't you just ask if you could help around the volleyball team when you're free? It'd make 'Tsumu shut up."

"What was that, 'Samu?!"

With a petulant huff, Hotaru couldn't help but think about his advice. Atsumu _would_ be more annoying than he usually is if she didn't figure out a way to be around them for volleyball (sometimes, she liked to think it was because he was a wimp and needed her company) but she also would be having her own commitment to the soccer club. Not to mention, she would have to be around Atsumu even _more _than she usually was.

Crossing her arms, Hotaru sighed. "I'll ask if it'll make him shut up."

A knock on her head made her growl and prepare to lash out at her offender if Osamu hadn't already seen it coming, grabbing her by the arm and dragging her away. "Let's do this later."

"Osamu, you're too nice to him!" she accused, cheeks red with irritation for the much more annoying twin, yet she allowed herself to be dragged to the opening ceremony. Atsumu watched her with a triumphant look as she was the one being manhandled, and it took all of her willpower not to lash out again.

The opening ceremony was as lame as she expected. She didn't care too much about how great of a year they would all have - she cared more about getting to be a part of her new club.

"Make sure you wait for me if you get out of your club before me," Hotaru demanded as she shouldered her backpack and glared at the two boys in front of her who looked as antsy as she was. "Otou-san will tell your grandmother if you guys leave me again!"

A shudder went through their spines as they all recalled _that_ day.

"Don't worry! We will _totally_ not forget you!" Atsumu tried to assure with a confident grin on his face, and Hotaru stared blankly at him. She directed her attention to Osamu and he just nodded with his eyes closed. "I'll make sure he doesn't leave without you, Hotaru, no worries."

She gave them both one more stare before sighing in defeat and spinning on her heel. "Okay, I'll see you two after club! Good luck!"

The two repeated the sentiment and Hotaru ran to the field where she knew the girls' soccer team would be at. Her cleats were hanging in her hand, and she grinned in anticipation to feel the ball on her feet and the grass digging into her cleats. With her ponytail whipping her in the face, she stood in front of all of the upperclassmen with her chest puffed out and before anyone could say something, she blurted, "My name is Takahashi Hotaru and I'm your new goalkeeper!"

...

"Hah?!"

An older girl stomped towards her, gloves on her hands already. She bent down to meet Hotaru's eyes. "What makes you think that, huh? I'm not just going to give you my spot!"

"No one has scored on me before and from what I've seen before coming here was that you're much more suited for sweeper, Hana-senpai!"

Hana Chiharu drew back from Hotaru's bold words, glancing behind her for some help. Hotaru continued to stare at the group with expectant eyes as her senior seemed to grow more uncomfortable - _annoyed_ \- with her words.

"Hey, hey, why don't we all just calm down, yeah?" Another girl that Hotaru recognized as the captain, Ito Tomoe, placated, placing a hand on the fuming upperclassman. "Takahashi-chan, why don't you get warmed up? The other first years are doing some ball handling skills already. We're going to do an inter-squad scrimmage to check you guys out."

Hotaru didn't need to be told twice as she nodded and ran her warmup laps.

Takahashi Hotaru was an athlete. She had known from an early age that she was blessed with a skillset that girls her age did not have. Much like her childhood friends, she only had eyes for the sport she loved. She wasn't an idiot - she was a fine player but she was not the best. She was lucky that she didn't go to a school that had a tradition for producing exceptional soccer players because she knew that despite all of her talents, she was not the best.

And she wanted to be the best.

So yes, she was realistic. But she was also incredibly ambitious.

Hotaru finished her stretches quickly and efficiently (_"Eh? But stretching is so boring!" "You'll pull a muscle, stupid!"_), joining the rest of the newcomers, a smile on her face. There were four others that decided to join the team along with her, and with a gleam in her eye, Hotaru introduced herself, "Hello, my name is Takahashi Hotaru. I'm excited to meet you all!"

The four in front of her gave her a once over and returned the sentiment.

Watanabe Akiyo gave Hotaru little hope that the team would do well if she was anything to go off of. A timid girl that would easily fall if bumped by another player - a girl that is much better suited for the sidelines.

Mori Maho wasn't much better. However, she gave the impression that she could run if her lean figure and long legs were anything to go by. Hotaru predicted that Mori would be a substitute if she were lucky.

Nakano Reika was a formidable teammate. A girl that held the aura of an athlete and a competitor. One that would have no problem with keeping up with Hotaru's own selfish desires of winning.

And finally, Shibata Yuri.

Hotaru couldn't wait to see Shibata on the field.

"Oi, Shibata," the brunette addressed, pointing a finger at the other girl. "What position do you play?"

"Huh?" the blonde blinked owlishly. "Oh, I usually play goal-"

"Wrong!" Hotaru shouted, crossing her arms to form an X. The four in front of her startled at her outburst, and Hotaru grinned wolfishly, eyes narrowing. "You're a striker. There's no way you're a goalkeeper. You're mediocre at best."

"_What_-"

"Takahashi! Cut it out!" Hana shouted, a vein popping on her forehead. Hotaru drew back and pulled her hands behind her back, taking a step away from the fuming blonde. Ito looked put out by the excitement of the first day and clapped her hands for attention.

The captain gave the group of fifteen a once over. "We're going to scrimmage to get a feel where we think you guys can contribute. Think of it as an actual match but still be mindful of preventing any injuries. We've split you up already in positions."

Hotaru happily took her (rightful) place in the goal, her gloves on and bouncing on the balls of her feet.

She knew she was harsh on her teammates (she was childhood friends with the _Miya twins_ so what could she expect?) and she knew that she couldn't get her hopes up of having a well-rounded soccer team that could compete with well to do schools as Yako Junior High was _not _known for its girls' soccer club. It really was unfair of her. It wasn't their fault she grew up with a winner takes all mentality.

But she wouldn't go easy on them, either.

Hotaru watched as the ball sailed towards her goal, a twitch in her brow at the absolute wimp of a shot it was and easily grabbed it from its trajectory. She rolled it out to an awaiting Mori and felt almost distasteful towards the lack of input her teammates gave her. Soccer was a hobby, a job, and a passion wrapped in one for her. Volleyball was her childhood friends' thing while soccer was hers, and of course she wanted to go to the same middle school as the twins, but she almost wished that she would've left to find somewhere else - a place that would give her _some _type of competition.

Ito broke away from Hotaru's defenders and was quickly making her way towards the goal, a one-on-one situation inevitable. Hotaru's heart raced in anticipation and adrenaline, her eyes focusing between the ball and her opponent. The yells of both teams faded out, and the only thing she let roam in her brain was _where_ the ball would be going.

Ito was dominant with her right foot and had a habit of dribbling it too far in front of her which meant that she wouldn't try to get too close lest allowing Hotaru to easily put a body on it. However, that meant that she most likely practiced shots from further away which would also mean that she aimed for the high corners of the goal.

The sound of the kick, a jump, and an easy catch surrounded the field, and Hotaru landed safely on her feet, the ball secured in her arms and a scowl on her face. _What if I didn't catch that and punched it out instead? Nobody would've got the rebound._

"Oooh!" a girl by the name of Ishimoto let out. "That was nice, Takahashi-chan! Good save!" she applauded, and Hotaru grinned at the praise, rolling the ball out again, "Thank you!" At least she could be polite to an extent.

The rest of the scrimmage continued the same way. Hotaru wasn't lying when she told Hana that she hadn't been scored on in a game and despite the new environment, she planned on continuing the streak as much as possible.

Well, until the captain decided they would do penalties since they tied at 0-0.

Pulling her gloves off, Hotaru stopped in front of her team that was trying to decide who would take the penalties.

"I'm not playing as goalkeeper for these."

She bent down to untie her cleats, taking a seat in the grass and ignoring the stares on her back. Without looking up, she answered their unasked question with a cold voice, "I did my job. You didn't so I'm not putting in more work."

"Oi," Hana yelled out, shaking a fist at the younger girl. "You're really going to leave your teammates hanging like that? Takahashi, you must be _stupid_ if you think that's going to fly here," she seethed, and Hotaru shut her eyes petulantly, brows furrowed in anger. Hana continued, "You came here saying you were going to be the goalkeeper so _be the goalkeeper_."

A click of the tongue and a yank on her shoes, Hotaru stood up and walked towards the sidelines where her things were. She knew that she shouldn't have gotten her hopes up for this team, but she could only assume that the rush of the game made her forget all of that. There was a fire in her chest that burned from the competition and held true each time she saved a goal only to simmer when she realized it was all for naught. And if they thought that she'd put in the extra work they caused, they were sorely mistaken.

"I play to win, Hana-senpai," Hotaru stated, looking up at the coloring sky as it was nearing time to leave. Putting her arms behind her head, she faced the rest of the group with a glare. "I don't play for a tie." She resumed her goal of gathering her things, catching sight of her (least) favorite twins walking towards the field to wait on her. "Ah, I need to leave right now unless I want to walk by myself in the dark," Hotaru announced, giving a wave to her companions. She met the hard look on her captain's face. "Is that okay? I'll get in trouble."

"Of course not, you little -"

"Yes, it's okay. We'll see you tomorrow, Takahashi-chan."

"_Tomoe_!"

Ignoring the discord behind her, Hotaru jogged to where her friends were waiting, Atsumu narrowing his eyes at her. "How are you already fighting in your first practice, idiot?"

She ignored the insult and instead asked, "How did club go for the two of you? Did you guys get into a fight in front of everybody again?"

"No!"

"Yes."

"'Samu!" Atsumu whined in betrayal, glaring at his twin with a fierceness that Osamu only glanced at. The girl laughed at their antics, handing Osamu her things wordlessly. Putting a hand on Atsumu's shoulder, she hoisted herself onto his back, arms wrapped tightly around his neck and legs locked around him as he flailed to get her off. "What the heck?! Get _off!_ You're sweaty and I don't want to carry you home!"

She tightened her hold again, ignoring his choking and Osamu's defeated sigh. "Stupid, this is what you get for lying! I'm too mad to walk anyway!"

"Why is that a reason?!"

"You _did _lie, 'Tsumu."

"Whose side are you on?!"

* * *

"How was club?"

Hotaru set her bag down as her father peeked his head around the corner with a smile on his face in anticipation of his daughter's recount of her day. The girl frowned in remembrance and trudged into the kitchen where she knew dinner was waiting.

She couldn't think of a word to describe it. Disappointing? Fun? Wasteful? Lame? Each applied, and it must have shown on her face because she heard her father sigh.

He crossed his arms with a stern look. "You know what I'm going to say, Hotaru," he scolded, causing her to turn her face from him with cheeks puffed out. "If you want to play, you have to _play_. None of this holier-than-thou attitude."

_Easy for you to say_, she thought bitterly, not wanting to catch the disappointed look in his eye. It was a conversation that she's had with him plenty of times, and it's a conversation that she would _not _like to have anymore. She didn't understand how her father didn't see it from her point of view (most likely because he was trash at soccer) and why he continued to keep lecturing her.

"Is Okaa-san back today?" Hotaru interrupted his spiel as she poked her food and resting her cheek on a fist. "I haven't seen her yet."

Takeru shook his head, an apologetic smile on his aging face. "Not today. Maybe this weekend."

She said nothing.


	2. Chapter 2

this is going to be based on the manga so if you're not caught up, then there is going to be some spoilers!

* * *

"Oi, oi, Hotaru," Atsumu whined on the walk to school. "Did you tell your coach you were splitting club duties? Huh?" He leaned forward and squinted his eyes, irritation seeping through his voice as if he knew that she absolutely did _not _say anything (and he's right). Hotaru frowned and shoved him away.

"What's the point?" she grumbled, glaring at the annoying twin. "I don't even like volleyball that much!"

"Don't ever lie again!"

It was a few days into the year, and she still hadn't discussed the idea of splitting club duties for Atsumu's sake. Honestly, she didn't think her captains would hear her out anyway after the way the scrimmage went on the first day.

Hotaru didn't feel any guilt about her decisions. She knows she's hard to get along with, but how else would her teammate's succeed? She wasn't too concerned with the poor reception - despite her performance on the first day, Ito and Coach Awase both agreed that having Hotaru as the goalkeeper would be the most beneficial even though her teamwork was absolute shit. Hana wasn't too happy with it (_furious_, actually) but Hotaru didn't care; she was playing and doing what she normally did.

"If you cared so much, why don't _you_ ask?" Osamu blandly stated, and Hotaru turned her nose up haughtily at the mention of it, smirking at the other twin. "She is dumb enough to forget." And immediately, her glare returned full force, Atsumu nodding sagely.

"Fine, when we head out today, I'll make sure to ask!"

"Why do you two care so much?!"

The three first-years ignored the stares from their peers because _of course_ word had gotten around about the actions from the newbies. The twins didn't fare much better in regards to team unity, and Hotaru wasn't surprised to see the glances. Yako wasn't a powerful middle school, but they were still formidable. And it must have not settled well with the other students that the three of them were causing a strain on the dynamic that was already set in place.

The three didn't care.

Why should it? It wasn't as if it was their fault their teammates couldn't keep up. The three of them had put in the time and effort since they could walk into their respective trades (Hotaru vividly remembers being forced into volleyball) and it was just by luck that they also had natural talent. Hotaru's father tried to divert their overly competitive nature as children, but it seemed to do the exact opposite. Especially when she was much better at soccer than the twins and the twins were much better at volleyball than she.

Atsumu frowned and turned his face away. "You might suck at volleyball but you're good at seeing the game."

Hotaru scrunched her face up. _Is that a compliment?_ Osamu must've seen the look on her face. "It's a compliment."

She huffed, cheeks pink at the very rare compliment her good friend gave her and shouldered her bag rougher than usual. Grumbling, she stomped away and led the way to their classroom.

It was a miracle that the three of them did well in their classwork. If it were up to them, they'd focus all of their time in their respective sports and ditch the very idea of school. However, between Hotaru's father and the twins' grandmother, there was _no_ way that would end up being a thing.

When classes ended and club was starting, the three friends parted ways as they did everyday, Atsumu more excited at the idea of confronting her captain and coach about volleyball than he should've been. Hotaru couldn't understand the appeal of having her as a manager (was it really a managerial position if she's hardly there?) and she was quite sure that Coach Awase would not allow it. And if she did, Hana would throw a tantrum before anyone else could get a word out.

A sigh left her as she trudged to the pitch after changing out of her uniform. She was sure that Awase would have her do her own drills separate from the rest of the team in order to avoid any more confrontation than what's already happened, and it was getting quite _boring_. They hadn't scrimmaged since the first day, and Hotaru was getting antsier the more she didn't play a real game.

Haphazardly throwing her belongings down, Hotaru was aware of the glare on her back from her co-captain. Hana was still upset from her display of the first day and had decided to hold a grudge - one that Hotaru didn't reciprocate. Ito was the more sensible one and would attempt to draw Hotaru into the team more, but it was difficult for the goalkeeper to accept when someone else was boring a hole into the back of her head.

"Alright, gather around everyone!" Awase announced, drawing each of the players into a circle, Hotaru joining the back as she fixed the velcro of her glove. "I have a very important announcement."

Chatter resounded from the announcement and with a twitch of her brow, Awase rose her hand to silence them. "I've scheduled a practice match with Kaishin. These next few days, I'm going to start experimenting with a lineup. Their team is fairly good so it'll be good practice for us."

_Finally_, Hotaru couldn't help but think in relief. It was only a practice match but it's marginally better than just running drills constantly - especially better than conditioning. Sparing a glance at her teammates, she could see that they were all thinking the same, even if some of them wouldn't be playing. The constant frown on Hana's face alleviated into a grin, and Hotaru wondered if it would stay like that when she was forced into the sweeper position instead of the goalkeeper one.

Awase clapped her hands together. "Alright, go get warmed up and we'll start looking at formations. Not you, Takahashi." Hotaru paused and faced her coach, confusion on her face. "We need to talk about a few things before we get started."

She could hear Hana snicker as she ran off with the rest of the girls, and Awase motioned for Hotaru to sit. The coach started to stretch out the goalkeeper, and Hotaru grimaced at the knowing look on the older woman's face. Awase pulled her leg a little further back than normal and clucked her tongue in distaste. "You have to stretch even if you hate it, Takahashi."

"Yes, Coach," she grumbled back, staring up at the sky with a frown. She really did hate stretching. The two were quiet, and Hotaru could faintly hear the chattering of her teammates as they did their warmups and stretches. Awase broke the silence with a sigh, switching legs.

"You're very talented. The most talented player I've seen come through Yako," she began with no preamble, and Hotaru spared a glance for the woman. There was a troubled look on her coach's face as if she was having trouble deciding something. "It'd be a crime to not have you on the field."

Hotaru had an uneasy feeling about where the conversation was leading to, and she didn't like it one bit.

"You make it hard to decide if I put you on the field at the sacrifice of the team or if I leave you _off_ at the sacrifice of the team."

"I don't understand," Hotaru managed out, lifting herself into a seated position and brows furrowed. "Don't you play your best players?"

Awase rubbed the back of her neck and sat down across from the player, hands on her knees to lean forward with a serious look on her face. "Look, Takahashi," she stressed. "Everyone here knows you're the best player on the field - even Chiharu. And it's not as easy as you think. _Yes,_ you usually play your best players. But that's only because they benefit the _team_ the most."

The coach waited for the words to sink in. Hotaru's face twisted into an ugly scowl, eyes darkened as a pit of anger settled in her stomach. A faint voice, her father's, sounded in the back of her head with an _'I told you so_' and she could already imagine the looks on her childhood friends' faces when she told them she would be sitting the sidelines because of her attitude.

Hotaru took a deep breath. "I still don't understand," she said through clenched teeth not missing the exasperation on her coach's face. "We play better with me in goal. They don't have to like me, but they do trust me back there."

"But do you trust them?"

It made the girl falter and run the question through her mind. Did she trust them? Trust them to score if she prevented the other team not to? Trust them to _really_ win the game?

It was an easy answer to a not-so-easy question. She liked winning, craved it, and she could only do so much on the field. She could stop as many shots, and it would all amount to nothing if her teammates couldn't score. It's why she had such an aversion to penalties because it felt like an easy way to end the game for them. They didn't have to run up and down anymore, didn't have to worry about coverage or defenses, didn't have to worry about anything except an easy shot.

It seemed lazy to Hotaru. If she was going to expend all of her energy and effort into the game by stopping shot after shot, then they could put all of their energy into scoring at least _one_ goal before the end of regulation. If they truly spent all of the energy and effort into it, then they wouldn't even have any of it left for penalties.

And Hotaru didn't have the patience for them.

So no, she didn't trust her current teammates. Not when they didn't comprehend her irritation and drive for success. Not when they failed to put one hundred percent into their practices. Not when they focused more on her attitude than the game itself.

It must've shown on her face because Awase gave her a grim look back.

"How can you expect to play for a team if you can't trust them?"

* * *

"Sooo, your coach and captain said you can start alternating days with us! And going to matches if you don't have one!" Atsumu exclaimed happily, with a little triumph, as the three walked home. He leaned forward, waiting for her response, most likely hoping for her to explode on him like usual, only to be sorely disappointed at the noncommittal hum. He looked at his brother in disbelief. "What's wrong with you? Shouldn't you be more excited?"

"Was it practice?" the other twin droned next to her, only slightly concerned at the lack of reaction. Hotaru shrugged, a mix of dejection and anger on her face.

"Coach said I probably won't be playing."

"Eh?!"

Atsumu grabbed her by the shoulders and shook her, bewilderment on his face. Osamu was next to him with the same shock, and if Hotaru wasn't so hung up on practice, she might've laughed at the sight.

"What do you mean you won't be playing?!" Atsumu shouted, shaking her again. "There's no way anyone out there is better than you!"

"Is she stupid?" Osamu bluntly asked, leaning forward with his brother to get closer to her face. "Are they all stupid?"

"Did they even see you play?"

"Was she serious?"

"Are you _lying_?!"

Hotaru shoved the two away from her, even angrier when she felt a familiar burning in her eyes. She didn't know why they were making a big deal out of it especially when it was obvious that she was upset. Surely, they could read her better because she did _not_ want to get into it with them. She just wanted to go home, whine to her dad, talk to her mom, then sleep and deal with it at practice the next day.

Wiping at her eyes roughly, she noticed the two had gone quiet. Which was odd in itself because they usually couldn't keep their mouths shut whenever they were all together. When she looked back at them, she was startled into taking a step back at the expression on their faces. She had only seen them angry when it came to volleyball or if they were fighting over something dumb so seeing the fiery look in their eyes at her plight was surprising, and admittedly, scary.

"S'not your fault your teammates aren't any good," Atsumu muttered with a furrowed brow, clicking his tongue at the thought. Osamu grabbed her bag without her realizing it, and the two boys put an arm through both of hers and dragged her towards their homes.

"If your coach is stupid then just let them lose every game without you," Osamu commented from her right.

From her left, Atsumu nodded, "You don't need to play club if you go to camps," he assured, making Hotaru wonder if they were really that worried for her. "You can also focus on being our manager now!"

At that, she threw her elbow into his ribs, forcing him to let out a wheeze, and Osamu to tell him he deserved it. The two bickered the rest of the way home with her in between, and if she didn't realize that they were doing it to make her feel better, it would've been extra annoying. But because it was a rare moment in which the twins were being extra nice to her, she allowed it with a small smile.

It wasn't common for the twins to be nice to _anyone_ so she'd take what she can get.

* * *

"I'm home," Hotaru called out as she stomped inside, making sure her shoes were put in the right spot.

"Welcome home!"

Her father poked his head around the corner as he did each day with a smile on his face. There were a few more stress lines that had recently shown up, and there was a strain to his smiles, but they were still there. However, Takeru caught the look on her face and frowned. "What's wrong?"

She didn't want to tell him that he was right about because then she'd have to deal with another lecture, but if she were to lie, then it'd probably end up even worse. Her father always knew when she was lying, and it wouldn't make her feel any better if she was caught in a lie.

Hotaru sighed and pulled her hair out of the ponytail, taking a seat at the table to eat dinner. With a a matching frown, she recounted what her coach had said to her during practice and what her friends had said as well. Her father just listened to her rant and whine about what happened with a few nods here and there, and once she finished, he sent her the same stern look he always did when he prepared to reprimand her.

"You know what I'm going to say," he started, pointing his spoon at her and shaking it. "I told you it would come back and bite you if you kept it up."

"I can't help it!" she cried back sulking in her seat even more. "I can't just force myself to trust them! They're not that good!"

"Hotaru," he warned. "I can always call your mother and she'll give you the same talk," he threatened and it only made her angrier.

She challenged, "Do it then. It's not as if what she says will change anything since she's not even here."

Takeru's face dropped, and Hotaru had to face away to avoid looking at him and the way he seemed to sag at the mention of her mother. He let out a tired sigh. "'Taru, you know she'd be here if work allowed her to be," he tried to placate, and she just shoveled the rest of her dinner into her mouth and stood up.

"Excuse me," she said through a mouth full of food. "I'm going to go study for my test."

"'Taru - "

She didn't let him say anything else, darting to her bedroom quickly.

She tried to ignore the muffled sounds of arguing from the other room when she opened her textbook.

* * *

Her first year was going as expected - or not really, but it was going as bad as she could expect. She was barely passing her classes, leaving her more worried about finding a high school even though it was a few years away; she was stuck alternating club activities in which she spent time writing out keys to practice for the twins and their volleyball team as well as attending her own soccer practices; and lastly, she was stuck playing limited minutes due to her problems with the team. She refused to invite her friends and family to any of the matches and couldn't help but feel satisfaction at the fact that they lost when she sat on the sidelines. Hana and Shibata alternating goalkeeper duties and neither of them could prevent the goals from coming in.

Ito had been more forthcoming in trying to welcome Hotaru onto the team - she really had - but Hotaru could only believe her so much when Hana's eyes followed her everywhere. The third year had no problem with sharing her dislike towards the newcomer, and Hotaru would rather avoid dealing with her than antagonizing her more than she did already did.

The twins (Atsumu, really) dealt with their own fair share of backlash with their team, but at least they were allowed on the court. It'd be a crime against the volleyball community if the twins weren't allowed to play, and their coach was the opposite of hers in the way he'd much rather deal with the team disliking the twins but playing up to their level than benching them.

Hotaru wished Awase would take a page from his book.

"I'm ready for this year to be done with," Hotaru grumbled from her spot on Osamu's bed as the three studied for their finals. "My stupid captains will be gone. Are you two still thinking of Inarizaki?"

"We're going to a camp sometime during second year," Atsumu's voice sounded muffled from the book on his face, and Osamu chucked a notebook at him and gave her a nod then asked, "Are you planning on going there, too?"

Atsumu removed the book and threw it at his brother and watched her with an expectant look. It was always the plan for the three of them to go to the same school and graduate together, and she couldn't think of any reason why that wouldn't still happen.

She just shrugged. "Hopefully. I'm going to a few camps this summer since I didn't get to play much this year for the exposure. I'm not too worried though."

She probably should've been.


	3. Chapter 3

"You're jumping too early."

"You weren't even watching!"

"_Yes_, I was, you idiot. You came under the ball, and that's why your attack flew out of bounds. Time it better!"

Atsumu looked ready to strangle her as Osamu watched them indifferently, only nodding here and there at her words. The team had a water break, and as soon as Hotaru gave the twins their water bottles, she started giving her adjustments. And as per usual, the annoying twin didn't like it. It was only practice, and Hotaru knew that in a real game setting, the twins would be almost perfect with their play, but she wanted to make sure they didn't slack off too much during practice.

And she liked annoying them.

Checking her watch, Hotaru frowned at the time, writing a few more things down for the coach.

"I'm heading out," she announced, packing up her belongings and grabbing her cleats by the laces. "I'll see the two of you after practice."

"Eh? Already?" Atsumu asked, an identical frown on his face. "Why don't you just be our manager full time since you're not getting playing time?"

Osamu hit him before Hotaru could. She let out a frustrated breath, brows furrowing. "Once the third years graduate, it's going to be different. It's only because Hana-senpai is upset that I would be taking her position."

"Sounds lame."

"I'm leaving."

She said her goodbyes to the rest of the team and the coach, trudging her way to the pitch, not particularly feeling up to doing half-assed drills or sitting on the sideline. Her father and her had the discussion that she just needed to hold out until the third years graduated, but it felt so far away.

Hotaru tried to be a good teammate, she really did. It was for a selfish reason, of course, since it was the only way she'd be able to play, but she was trying, nonetheless. It was in her own stilted way of encouraging her teammates, and she wished that they would understand that it almost physically _hurt_ to be so upbeat when they were getting creamed each game. Coach acknowledged her effort, yet easily saw through it and acknowledged her disconnect even more.

"Good afternoon, Akiyo," Hotaru greeted the timid girl halfheartedly as she did every practice. Watanabe always reddened at the informal address, and normally, Hotaru would work on her manners n case her dad caught wind of her boldness, but after sharing the sidelines with the other girl for the entire season, Hotaru couldn't be bothered. She could pretend that they were close by now, right?

"Good afternoon, Takahashi-san," Watanabe replied back quietly with pink cheeks. The two partnered together for drills and didn't know much about the other due to Hotaru's apathy and Watanabe's shyness, but at least there was someone else to dribble the ball with.

They were silent as Coach Awase barked out instructions. Silent as they watched the regulars set up on the field and the nonstarters set up to mimic their next opponent. Hotaru gave the girl a pat on the back as she went to the other side of the field to play as a wing - a position that Hotaru was only slightly above average at.

Practice was dull. Hotaru loved soccer, loved being a goalkeeper, and as time went on, it became very hard to just "wait it out". It was frustrating because even the coach had said she was the most talented out of the group. She was attending training camps when she had a free weekend and her talent was recognized there, but not being able to play for your middle school? It was a different kind of snub and one that was starting to take its toll.

She wished that she could be like the twins - as brutal and honest as they liked and still allowed on the court. Maybe she should try volleyball again (she really was awful, though) or some other sport. High schools have already reached out to her even though she was in her first year, coming on to her second, and it was rather embarrassing to explain that she wasn't able to play so coming to watch a match wouldn't be productive.

Her father was trying his best to be supportive, he really was, but even he could see that Hotaru was reaching the end of her rope. He traveled around Japan with her to give her exposure and hyped her up the best he could, but it didn't change the fact that she wasn't getting to play at all this year. The year was almost over, and the third years would be gone, yet it was becoming more and more difficult to keep Hotaru interested.

Maybe if her mom was home more, she'd be able to -

Hotaru's thoughts were cut off abruptly as someone yelled, "Pay attention!" in which she was _not_, and the ball sailed right into her face. _How fitting_, Hotaru thought dazedly from her suddenly prone position. _I stop the ball even when I'm playing in the field._

A whistle was blown to stop play, and Coach Awase was suddenly leaning over her. "You alright, Takahashi? You took a pretty hard hit."

Hotaru stared at her, green eyes blinking slowly. She lifted a hand up and swiped under her nose, feeling a wetness start to trickle down. Awase eyed it before helping her sit up.

"I'll send someone to get you a bag of ice," Awase said, motioning her hand out for someone to do it. "Why don't we go take a seat and I'll check you for a concussion."

There was no room for argument, and Hotaru just nodded her head dumbly. She had never had a concussion before, and wouldn't it be the icing on the cake for this season? Even if she wanted to play, a concussion would prevent it.

* * *

A cloud of gloom was over Hotaru's head once the twins came from practice to walk with her. Her nose was tender, and there was still a bit of dried blood above her lip, and there was a splitting headache. She had just finished texting her dad when the two boys approached her, more curious about her mood.

Osamu leaned in to inspect her. "Is your nose broke?" he asked, pointing his finger at his own. "I can see where it was bleeding."

"What'd you do? Get hit with a ball?" Atsumu snorted, and Hotaru's mood lowered even more. She pursed her lips, pocketed her phone, and started the trek back home.

"My dad is meeting us halfway," she explained. "Coach won't let me anywhere near the field if I don't go see the trainer tonight, so we have to drive to the high school. He'll drop the two of you off on the way."

The two were quiet at her words, mulling over what they could mean. It _was_ embarrassing to admit that she probably has a concussion from not paying any attention during practice, and it would be even more embarrassing to have to sit during practice - most likely the remainder of the season.

They didn't pester her for details and had thoroughly thanked her father when he dropped them off, knowing that Takeru had left work a little earlier than usual to pick them up. Her father was silent during the drive, only sending concerned glances towards her every now and then, hoping that she would be the first one to speak. However, Hotaru didn't feel like discussing it and just wanted to get it all over with.

The trainer was nice. He was actually a university student that helped out Inarizaki when he could, and Coach Awase had once coached him long ago and had personally called him to check up on her. He looked at her coordination and cognitive abilities, asked if she had any symptoms (she was too scared to lie when her dad was in the room), then wrote a few things down. Hotaru sat slumped on the table, already knowing what was about to come out of the trainer's mouth.

"Well, Takahashi-san," the trainer addressed her father. "I think Hotaru-chan has a mild concussion. The good news is that her nose isn't broken and that it's not as serious as it could be. However, with the season so close to ending, I don't think she'll be able to play the rest of the year."

Hotaru slumped even further down, barely acknowledging the comforting hand of her father. Takeru gave her a concerned look before asking, "Can she still attend practice, though? Just no physical activity, right?"

"Right," the trainer confirmed, writing down instructions. He handed it to Takeru. "There's a concussion protocol Hotaru-chan will have to follow, but she can't start it until she has no more symptoms. So no dizziness, headaches, nausea. Don't worry, Hotaru-chan," he tried to cheer her up with a smile. "Coach Awase told me how much you love soccer, so we want to make sure that you don't come back too early and hurt your chances of playing! You'll be good as new in a few weeks!"

Hotaru wanted to say something snarky back. She _really_ wanted to say something back, and maybe her father caught the look on her face because Takeru stood and shook the other man's hand, thanking him for his help before wrapping an arm around Hotaru to lead her back out.

She had never been seriously injured before. Sure, a jammed finger or a rolled ankle, but never an injury that forced to her actually be unable to participate. And of course, she knew that head injuries were nothing to laugh about to play with, but it was just so _dumb_ of her to let herself get so distracted. The twins would've never let it happen.

Another sigh left her. Takeru looked at her with sympathy in his eyes. "At least it's not a career ending injury, 'Taru. Concussions are normal in soccer."

"Yeah," she replied back disinterested. "Can you send my coach the information, please? I don't feel like going through it."

Her father let out an identical sigh. "I can do that. I already let your mom know and she said she'll give you a call once she's back at her hotel."

She hummed back noncommittally. She'll have to stay up a bit longer than she wanted due to the time difference, and she knew that the phone call would be stilted at best.

Dinner was a quiet affair. Takeru had turned down the lights so that they wouldn't bother her, and he had given her permission to take the rest of the week off. It would've been nice if it didn't have to be because of an injury, though. The mood was tense with Hotaru down in the dumps and Takeru fumbling through his concern in order to hold a conversation. He had told her to let the twins know what was going on and that she wouldn't be meeting up with them this week so that they could grab her work for her (as if they would really do it without being reminded everyday).

Her phone buzzed, grabbing both her and Takeru's attention. Glancing at the caller id, she stood and went to the other room.

"Hi, Okaa-san," Hotaru tried to sound positive and not bitter at all. "Tou-chan told me he already called you."

_"I wanted to ask how you were feeling," _her mother's voice rang through, a hint of exhaustion there. _"I know how much you like playing."_

"I haven't _been_ playing," Hotaru quipped back before taking a deep breath through her nose. "I'm doing fine, thank you for asking," she added on politely.

Takahashi Eri was a consultant for renewable resources that had to travel often for companies to receive her expertise. It was a demanding job, and since she could remember, Hotaru didn't see her mother very often. They were well-off financially because Eri's job paid a lot and Takeru had a normal, 9-5 business job. And while Hotaru loved her mother dearly, she couldn't help but be spiteful about how much time she lost with her.

Yes, she was proud and happy for her mother. It was hard being a powerful woman who had major say-so for large companies. Hotaru knew that she was doing her best, and if her mom had the choice, she'd stay close so she could come home more often. She didn't like being so angry at her, but she knew her dad was feeling the separation too even if he constantly supported Eri's business endeavors.

Hotaru knew her mother didn't approve of her goal of playing sports as a career. Eri was much more pragmatic and realistic and had no problem with subtly (_not really that subtle_) trying to divert Hotaru's interest into something STEM related. It was a stable job that Hotaru could get as soon as she got her college degree, and she would never have to worry about career ending injuries or being too old to play.

But, that wasn't something _Hotaru_ wanted to do. She loved her mom and listened to her suggestions with minimal attitude and arguments, and even though Hotaru was still in middle school, soccer was something she had wanted since she could remember. Her father introduced the sport to her, practiced with her when he was home from work, and came to every match, while supporting her the whole way through. She was thankful for him because if he wasn't as supportive as he was, Hotaru was sure she wouldn't be playing.

_"How are your classes going? Last time we talked it was early in the year."_

"Fine," Hotaru droned, leaning against the wall and tapping her foot. "I hate doing any of the class work, but I'm scraping by enough to pass and play."

She bit her tongue when she heard the sigh on the other end of the line. Her fingers tightened around her phone, and she shut her eyes for the inevitable lecture.

_"Your classes are more important than any sport, Hotaru," _Eri scolded. _"You know that high schools will make you take an entrance exam and look at your grades, not whether or not you were playing soccer."_

Her mother paused, waiting for Hotaru to reply, but she had none. Obviously, Hotaru knew that her grades were important and knew that entrance exams were more important than playing. She knew that she wasn't smart enough to get into a top tier school like Shiratorizawa, and she knew that she wouldn't have a problem getting into _some_ high school in the end - Inarizaki for example.

Maybe she was just being an annoying preteen that wouldn't listen to her parents.

Or maybe she was just tired of only being able to talk to her mother from a phone.

Hotaru pinched her nose, immediately regretting it when she winced. Her mother was still silent and waiting for an answer.

"I understand," Hotaru placated, peeking her head around the corner to see her father still waiting for her at the table to finish dinner. "I'm doing fine, but my head is starting to hurt so I'm going to go. Love you."

Hanging up before giving her mother time to reply, Hotaru sighed and fell back into her seat.

Her first year of middle school was not what she expected.

* * *

Second year was ultimately better.

There weren't any complications with her head injury, and as soon as the third years graduated, the team rallied behind her to convince Coach to let her play. While it was most likely because they needed the player rather than them liking her enough, Hotaru didn't care. It just made her happy to be able to block shots.

Awase wanted to scold her for her attitude, but even she knew it was a completely different team with Hotaru in goal. They were winning matches - considering that Hotaru had made it clear she wouldn't participate in penalties if they were to tie. They were winning, though - something that Yako didn't have a lot of experience in when it came to girl's soccer.

The twins were starting to make a name for themselves as they started to attend training camps. Inarizaki was still the go-to for the three of them and just from camps, it was likely they would go. It was close to their homes and with their slightly above mediocre grades, they'd pass the entrance exam.

Second year was just better.

Third year was just as successful. Hotaru had garnered a lot of interest from various high schools even though girl's soccer wasn't as popular as boy's volleyball, yet her heart was set on Inarizaki. And luckily, Inarizaki was set on her.

Atsumu finished middle school with Best Server and Hotaru finished with Best Goalkeeper, the two rubbing it in Osamu's face since he didn't receive any accolades.

High school was going great - Hotaru got to meet the volleyball team, was _friends_ with them, much to the twins' chagrin. They only liked it when she did their bidding as a manager, not when she got close to anyone because it just gave her more firepower against them. Especially when she involved Kita, then the twins knew she had won.

High school made her remember why she loved sports. The rush, the adrenaline, the competition. She was successful, her childhood friends were successful, and everything was going as it should be.

So she didn't know why she was surprised when all of that good luck ran out.

She knew it was going to happen. Her dad knew it was going to happen, had even tried to prepare her for it, and yet, she couldn't help but feel as if there was a hole in her chest.

Her team was about to go to Nationals for the first time in school history. The twins, their grandmother, and her father had celebrated the achievement with a big dinner, and it was supposed to be a happy affair. Atsumu was bragging that the volleyball team would win it all once they got to Nationals and that Hotaru shouldn't think she was the only successful one (he had earned a smack from his grandmother for that). Hotaru was _happy_.

And yet, once their guests had left, she didn't fail to notice to solemn expression on her father's face - one she had seen many times before. Her high dissipated and her smile dropped. "What is it?"

"I'm sorry," Takeru immediately said, running a hand through his greying hair. He had a few more lines on his face and his eyes looked more weary than they used to. "I don't think it's right to keep it from you, but I am sorry I'm telling you this so close to Nationals, 'Taru."

"Tell me what?"

* * *

"I'm moving once the school year is over."

She couldn't look at them, keeping her head turned to the side. She couldn't decide if it was for her sake or for theirs as she felt the burning sting in her eyes and the knot in her throat.

The three were quiet, and Hotaru fidgeted with the strap of her bag as she waited. She figured Atsumu would have already went off on her about how ridiculous was being and that it was wrong to lie (_oh how she wish she was_). She figured there would've been an outburst or an argument, but there was only silence. It was the silence that forced her to look up, and it was with surprise that they stared at her with _sympathy_ rather than incredulity.

"Are - are you not surprised?" she asked them, bewildered at the out of character reaction. "I just told you two that I'm moving and you don't say a word."

It was Osamu who had the gall to look sheepish.

"We've... we've known for awhile, 'Taru," he replied in a much softer tone than he had ever used with her. "Takeru-san confided in Grandmother about it. He didn't want us to tell you until it was set in stone."

"Yeah... we're really sorry, 'Taru. It doesn't change anything! Miyagi isn't too far, anyway! You'll win Nationals here then go win in some country school and you'll still come watch us when you can, right?"

"It'll all work out. Just focus on Nationals right now."

How could she?

* * *

Hotaru loved soccer. She really did. Normally, it was the first, second, and third thing on her mind, and it was the most important thing on her mind. And normally, she'd put all of her effort into the game she so loved and push aside anything happening in her personal life.

It was usually so easy.

She could've pushed it all into a box and put all her focus on Nationals like everyone told her. Her father felt horrible for springing the news on her so close to the most important game of the year, and she wanted to resent him for it - _oh_ she wanted to. He _knew_ how much this meant to her and how the news would affect her. _He knew_.

But Hotaru also appreciated him telling her that his divorce with her mother was soon to be finalized and without the income from her mother, he would be taking a higher paying job in the area closer to his own hometown.

She knew it wasn't what he wanted. Takeru loved her mother _so_ much that it almost physically hurt for her to be gone so much. Hotaru couldn't be positive what finally tipped it all over, nor did she _care_ that much, but it seemed her father reached the end of his rope.

And so, Nationals was going about as badly as she could've hoped.

Inarizaki wasn't losing - in fact, they were winning by a single goal. The offense was peppering the opponent's keeper with shot after shot, and if Hotaru wasn't feeling so _shitty_, she'd be almost proud.

Yet, it was painfully obvious to her, her teammates, and everyone that was hopeful in watching the budding goalkeeper of Inarizaki that her heart wasn't in it. It was a miracle that she even blocked any of the shots that came at her - which were more than she'd like due to her awful attempts of punting or rolling the ball to her teammates - as her reaction times weren't nearly on point as they were normally. There was a delay in her movements, one that someone could mistake for laziness, but was a product of distraction.

Her mind was a mess, one that she tried to tidy up the best she could, yet nothing would change the fact that all she could think about was not being able to feel her mother's influence in her new home, not walking outside to see the twins waiting for her with scowls on their faces, not preening under Awase's praise.

She was so deep in her thoughts that she almost missed the breakaway from the opponent's team, almost not giving her enough time to read the player. It was a normal play, one that she had made many, _many_ times. It was something that separated her from other keepers - the ability to defend one-on-one. Her timing was usually uncannily good, and it was her favorite part of the game.

So, when she dove forward and felt the searing pain in her shoulder, it came as a shock. A cry immediately left her lips, and she immediately rolled onto her back, grabbing her shoulder, barely listening to the whistle and to the words of both the trainer and her coach.

It was through x-rays and MRIs later that she learned her collarbone was broken and her rotator cuff was completely torn. They scheduled her surgery for the next week, and Hotaru was moving to Miyagi earlier than expected so she would be with one physical therapist instead of alternating.

It was just her luck that after having a much better second and third year of middle school that her first year of high school would end like this.


	4. Chapter 4

_"When does the sling come off?__"_

"The therapist said I have about a week, maybe a week and a half. Depends on how much motion I have."

A groan sounded on the other side. _"Doesn't Miyagi have better doctors there?! If you were back _here_ then -"_

There was a smack, a yelp, then rustling as the phone was manhandled.

_"What I think he was trying to say is that it's about time you're getting it off."_

Hotaru let out a breath of a laugh as she put away her things in her bag. "Yeah, it's lame I still have to go to a new school with it, though," she called out on speaker, grunting when she jostled her hurt arm wrong. "Is Kita-senpai already getting onto you? If _I_ was the captain, you'd be my first target."

_"You know what -"_

_"Never mind that. Where are you going to school again?"_ Osamu asked. Hotaru rolled her neck, humming in thought.

"I'm pretty sure it's Karasuno," she answered then paused. "But Tou-chan mentioned Shiratorizawa... then again, maybe that's because he graduated from there..."

Guffaws sounded on the other end of the phone, and Hotaru just _knew_ what they were about to say, so she immediately hung up, letting out an irritated huff.

The Miya twins were doing what they could to get her spirits up - and luckily, it's worked. When she first had her surgery, Hotaru had gotten really depressed (the surgeon had informed Takeru that it was likely to happen), and even though the twins were in Hyōgo, they managed to keep her together just enough. Her collarbone had healed fine and the surgery for her rotator cuff went well. All she needed was to finish her physical therapy - which she couldn't fully commit to until the doctor said the sling could come off - then she could entertain the idea of going back to contact sports.

Easy.

Karasuno wasn't a bad school. At least, it wasn't anything below average. If she were honest, she didn't look too hard into any of the Miyagi schools. Even though her father would've _loved_ if she went to Shiratorizawa, Hotaru (and Takeru) knew good and well that her grades were _not_ up to par for a school like that. So, Karasuno wasn't a bad choice at all.

She was also glad her father found a place within walking distance to the school. Taking the train sounded _awful_.

And so, Hotaru started her second year at Karasuno High School, feeling much lighter than she had in the last couple of weeks and missing her annoying twins.

* * *

Joining a new high school during second year was bound to catch people's eyes. Most of the kids in her class had been together already for a whole year, so when she stepped into Class 3, all eyes turned towards her. If she were a lesser woman, she'd probably duck her head and avert her eyes, but this was _Hotaru_, and if there was anything she learned from her mother's teachings, it was never show your nerves.

"Hello," she greeted, reminding herself not to shift too much. "My name is Takahashi Hotaru, and I transferred from Inarizaki. Please take care of me."

She gave herself a mental pat on the back and tried hard not to look too smug (considering her dad's pep talk the night before). All she got back were blank stares, perhaps even a few with a spark of curiosity - especially when they caught the sling on her arm -, and Hotaru deflated. _Why was I so nervous?_ She shuffled to an open seat. _I miss Inarizaki._ _I'd even take Suna in class over this._

"_Hey_," she heard someone whisper from her right. "You're that goalkeeper, right?"

"..._What?_"

Hotaru spared a glance over to see a girl with sparkles in her eyes as she stared at her. The girl leaned closer, whispering quickly and trying to stop herself from waving her hands around. "I keep up with girl's soccer! You were on the national watch list, right? _Right_?!"

Hotaru's brows furrowed and she fished for her notebook, straining to keep an ear on the teacher's lecture and the other on the girl next to her. She was tempted to ignore her and deal with it after class, but the girl just continued to gaze at her and barely concealed excitement. It made her eye twitch in a mix of pride and annoyance.

"_Yes_," she finally hissed out. "Sorry, but I _really_ need to pay attention."

"Oh no problem!" the other one didn't get the memo. "I'm Higuchi Eiko! Nice to meet you, Takahashi-chan!"

Hotaru let out a noncommittal hum.

Higuchi was far too energetic. Reminded her a lot of a stupid twin with dyed blonde hair.

* * *

"Takahashi-chan! Oi, _Takahashi-chaaan_!"

Hotaru sent a quick prayer to whatever god was listening and turned to face the ever-excited Higuchi Eiko.

There wasn't anything _wrong_ with her. At least, as far as Hotaru could tell in the limited interaction she had with the other girl. But, Hotaru always thought she'd like it whenever a stranger would recognize her for her soccer skills - turns out, it's just _weird_. Feels a little stalkerish, if she's honest. She already had one weird, stalkerish person in her life, so having another didn't seem like it was in her best interest.

_"Make new friends, 'Taru! Atsumu-kun and Osamu-kun won't be there, and I know for a fact you'll get lonely."_ Her dad's voice poked through her thoughts, and if she didn't think it'd make her look like an absolute _lunatic_, Hotaru would've tried to literally beat the voice out of her head.

It annoyed her how well her father knew her.

So, after counting to three and calming herself down, Hotaru managed a smile - more of a grimace - towards the bubbly girl. "Hi, Higuchi."

"Call me Eiko! We're practically friends!"

"I feel uncomfortable doing that. Please don't call me by my first name."

Higuchi ignored her and hooked her arm around Hotaru's free one, eliciting a strangled noise from the goalkeeper's throat. Because _who_ does things like that to someone they just met?!

"Do you want to eat lunch together? Oh let me carry your bento! What happened with your arm? Are you going to join the soccer team when you're better?" Higuchi spat out rapid fire questions, taking the bento from Hotaru's hand, and steering them towards the cafeteria.

_This is different_, Hotaru lamented to herself, allowing the other to drag her away. _I always ate with the boys at Inarizaki because I didn't like the girls that much. _

"I know exactly where to sit. And I can give you a quick rundown on clubs and the school!"

_... Only a little different. Higuchi is about as pushy as 'Tsumu on a good day._

When they finally sat, Higuchi whipped out her own lunch and stared at Hotaru with bright eyes, an expectancy in them as if she couldn't wait to hear Hotaru unload everything.

Ah, if only Hotaru could admit her ego wasn't being stroked. It was still weird, though.

"I tore my rotator cuff and broke my collarbone. My dive wasn't straight and I landed wrong," she explained through bites of her rice. "Luckily, the bone healed fine and it was an easy arthroscopic surgery - they didn't have to cut me open with a big scar. I do some light PT right now until I get the sling off then I should be doing more intense therapy."

It _was_ rather nice to have someone actually paying attention to her when she talked (her parents didn't count), Hotaru could admit. She had always known she came off rather arrogant (_read: is arrogant_) and that conversing with normal people was a chore. The Inarizaki team was _not_ normal by any means, especially with the Miya twins heading them, and coming to Karasuno, Hotaru did have her own hesitations. Of course, her father knew her _so_ well that he gave her a pep talk about "trying to be more approachable" and to "stop glaring at nice people".

She reminded herself to punch him when she got home.

Higuchi hummed. "Sounds rough," she winced. She finally quit buzzing, and Hotaru's shoulders finally relaxed without realizing she had them tensed up the whole time. "Does it still hurt? If you're doing PT, that means your surgery was awhile ago, right? How long do they think you're out?"

Squinting her eyes in thought, Hotaru started counting on her fingers. "We waited for the bone to heal and that took a little over 4 weeks. And I healed up pretty quickly on this since it wasn't too bad of a tear... I think I had it about a month and half, two months ago? I left school early to move to Miyagi," she explained when she saw Higuchi try and figure out the timeline herself. "And it doesn't hurt that much now. Only when I aggravate it. I won't be playing this year."

"What?" Higuchi complained, a frown on her pretty face. "Like, at all?"

Mood successfully dampened, Hotaru nodded with her head bowed. "Yeah," she confirmed. "Strengthening it takes awhile, and I wouldn't want to permanently injure it if I want to go to the pros."

It was quiet between the two girls, a solemnity over one.

If it were up to Hotaru, she'd force herself on the field as soon as she had full range - strength be damned. She didn't need it to be _strong_, she needed it to _work_. She was crafty enough to find a way to compensate for it! Worst come to worst, she could ask to play in the field during recovery so she wouldn't be relying on her arms. But, after a much needed scolding from her father (and from the twins' grandmother of all people), she realized that it would hurt her in the long run if she didn't listen to the doctors.

Was it annoying? Yes. Would it be worth it? ...Hopefully.

A clap startled her out of her thoughts.

"That's enough of that!" Higuchi exclaimed. "I watched Nationals last year and remembered the play, so I wanted to know! Sorry to make you sad," she apologized. Hotaru stared at her in thought.

"Higuchi... do _you_ play soccer?" she finally asked. Because why else would someone know so much about it? With a bright grin, Higuchi nodded wildly.

"I do!" she confirmed then rubbed the back her neck sheepishly. "I'm not as good as you - well, Karasuno isn't as good as Inarizaki either - but I had read you were transferring here after your injury and wanted to know if you'd be playing with us this year. We've had bad luck with goalkeepers, so you'd fit right in." A pout rested on her lips then. "Too bad we'll have to wait even longer."

"Sorry about that."

Higuchi sighed - for once, she seemed capable of something other than happiness and excitement - and rested her head in her hand as she looked Hotaru over. "Nah, injuries happen. It is too bad, though," she said wistfully. "Maybe with you we could've went far into the tournament."

Hotaru said nothing to that. She knew next to nothing about the sports at Karasuno, which says a lot about their achievements. Inarizaki was built on a foundation of success, much like Shiratorizawa was, and even if the girl's soccer team at her old school wasn't the very best, they were still a name in circulation.

As far as Hotaru knew, Karasuno was _not_.

Which was disappointing. If she were playing this year, it would definitely be an issue, and she would like to think she'd beg her father to let her transfer (_"Do better on your grades if you want to go to a powerhouse school"_) to a more reputable school, but alas, here she was. Even if Karasuno wasn't a bad school overall, it was far from her first choice (_Inarizaki would always be her first choice_).

With how sad and depressed Hotaru was during her recovery and learning she would be missing out on this year (can't forget the divorce!), she never bothered to do any extensive research on her new school. It wouldn't have helped her - most likely, it would've made her feel much _worse_, so she decided to keep Karasuno out of her search bar (some of it _may_ have to do with the fact that she kept forgetting the name of her school).

So, Hotaru would not get her new acquaintance's (because that's _all_ they are right now, thank you very much) hopes up. As much as Hotaru liked to parade her skills around, she would not pretend that her simple presence - especially after a season-ending injury - would turn the tide of what sounds like a less than mediocre team.

"Anyways," Higuchi drawled out. "Are you going to be our manager then? So you can get to know the team better?"

_Oh_ did her face turn ugly at the sound of that. Because _no_ way would she want to be a manager for a soccer team that she wouldn't get to play on. Volleyball? Completely different. She didn't actively _play_ so she never felt left out. She wasn't as committed to that sport, wasn't as _good_ at that sport, and wasn't as invested in that sport. But soccer? Absolutely _not_. Hotaru did not care how much of a prima donna she sounded like - there was no way she'd be filling any of her future teammates' water bottles for them.

"No," she finally replied, hoping to keep the disgust out her voice (because _wow_, star player turned manager sounded like _such _a downgrade). "I don't want to do that."

"Eh? Why not? Wouldn't that be the most reasonable thing? You'd already be in the club by the time you heal up!"

_Quit making sense_, Hotaru begged, face scrunching up again. _It won't change anything except make me look like a brat_.

"I don't want to," she repeated, her brow twitching. "If I'm manager, I'd want it to be a sport I don't play."

Higuchi blinked, confusion on her face, and she seemed to contemplate arguing some more. Hotaru couldn't help the glare she directed towards her lunch companion. If there was something she got irritated about, it was when people tried to get her to do something she didn't want to. Especially when she already said it.

Luckily, the other girl caught on and just nodded her head slowly, still confused. "I guess I understand that?" She didn't sound like she did. "So what are you going to do for club then?"

This time, Hotaru shrugged. "Not sure. We'll see."

* * *

Higuchi wasn't the _worst_ person Hotaru could've encountered on her first day at a new school. They had similar interests, and while the other girl came off strong at the beginning, she had calmed down to a bearable level. Hotaru got the feeling that she didn't like her reasoning for declining the soccer manager position (could you imagine how _gross_ soccer pinnies get?), but at least it didn't deter her from attempting to befriend her.

But, with her refusal to join the soccer club, it did leave Hotaru in an awkward position for a club. She _could_ go and look at the volleyball position, however, Higuchi had informed her that they already had a third year, Shimizu Kiyoko, fill that position, so it may not be open.

"What's the worst they could do if you apply, though?"

"Reject me."

And so, Hotaru decided to wait. Because rejection was way worse than not having a club.

_From: Stupid 'Tsumu_

_Takeru-san told me to tell u to quit crying and join a club_

An inhuman noise left her mouth because that dumb _trashcan_ had the audacity to tell her to quit crying? When _he_ is the biggest tit bag?

_ To: Stupid 'Tsumu_

_ youre not allowed to text me for 24_ hours

"Join a club," she grumbled to herself, stomping out of school. "I'll join one when _I_ feel like it! I'll join one tomorrow just so they can leave me alone."

* * *

Hotaru did not join a club the next day. Or the one after that. Or two weeks after that.

Between Higuchi trying to convince her to join soccer, her father giving her the stink eye when she came home right after school, and her stupid childhood friends just being nuisances, Hotaru was about to call it quits and maybe, _maybe _do the sensible thing and wash gross, sweaty pinnies for girls she did not know and would most likely be yelling at in a year's time.

On the bright side, she was out of the godforsaken sling and doing PT. She hated that as well, but it was better than lugging around her bag on one side all the time, forcing her to cramp up.

"If you don't want to join us so bad, why don't you go ahead and apply for volleyball manager?" Higuchi asked, exasperated at the furrowed brow of the other. "You know Nishinoya-kun in our class? He's on the team!"

Nishinoya? Hotaru racked her brain to match the name to a face in her class. She had been there for approximately two weeks, and she had made minimal effort. Most of it had to do with the fact that she was absolutely _struggling_ with math and that she made sure to be paired with Higuchi if they ever did partner work. However, for some reason, Nishinoya _did_ stick out to her.

"The small guy, right?" Hotaru asked, changing out of her gym clothes. "He gave off really angry vibes when I first got here. And wasn't he gone because he was suspended or something?"

"You heard about that?" Higuchi was surprised, redoing her black hair into a neater ponytail. "He's a really good guy even if he's a little too... energetic? Him and Tanaka-kun are a force together, if I'm honest," she admitted a bit sheepishly as if she knew something she didn't want to tell Hotaru. "He'll _definitely_ be happy if you ask him. I heard he just rejoined the team because Azumane-senpai came back."

Sparing a glance to her new friend (ugh, _gross_, she can't believe her dad was right), Hotaru shrugged. She had heard bits and pieces about Karasuno's men's team. They seemed to have drama all the time with their players, but they were a promising bunch this year with their new first years. They had played Aoba Johsai in a practice match Higuchi didn't know much about volleyball, so any information from her wasn't very reliable. Though, Hotaru couldn't ignore the fact that she overheard more people wanting to go watch them - something about a tiny middle schooler on the team?

Whatever that meant.

"We'll see. I might ask Shimizu-senpai instead. Unless you think Nishinoya is an easier way," she finally said, and Higuchi beamed at her with a nod, even going as far to look Hotaru up and down with an appraising look.

"Trust me. Just talk to Nishinoya-kun - you're cute enough," Higuchi reassured wisely, and this time, Hotaru faltered in getting her belongings together, cheeks pink and a bewildered expression on her face.

Higuchi cackled. "What's with that face?!" She laughed even louder when Hotaru sent her a glare with redder cheeks. "Have you never been called cute before, Takahashi-chan?"

With a face so hot she was sure Higuchi could feel it, Hotaru growled, "_Yes_, but it's weird hearing it!"

"You've heard it from your family only, huh?"

"_Shut up!_" Hotaru finally screeched. Higuchi only laughed louder.

* * *

Nishinoya Yū was a very... _memorable_ person. It was many things about him that made him such.

First, obviously, his height. He was rather short. But, for what he lacks in height, he made up with his boisterous personality. She wasn't lying when she told Higuchi that Nishinoya was emitting a very unapproachable aura when she first joined his class. It was hard to believe that he was the same hyped up guy that Higuchi had described.

After the conversation with her friend, it was hard _not_ to pay attention to him and see how he lit up the room. It was blinding, and she afraid if she stared at him too long, she'd lose her sight.

There was something about him, something just so innate, that it was almost too much. It was so much different than Atsumu's aura on the court (because off the court, he was nothing less than a trash bag), and she felt almost _unworthy_. Which was saying a lot because with an ego up to her ears, Hotaru very seldom felt intimidated by someone.

Especially a boy that was a few inches shorter than her with a weird blonde tuft of hair.

How was she supposed to talk to someone like that? Higuchi was bubbly and personable but Nishinoya? A completely different entity. She wasn't sure if he was even human. Maybe she'd stick with asking Shimizu.

_Ugh, my brain hurts!_ she lamented to herself. A chicken. That's what she is. She's a big, fat chicken that deserved every bad word her previous teammates gave her. She should just join Atsumu in the "I'm the worst person alive" club. Rather, she should be vice president under him because she was peeking around corners as Nishinoya Yū was meeting Tanaka Ryūnosuke to prepare for practice.

Tempted to just abort the mission when she saw the two start excitedly talking about something if the exaggerated hand motions were any indication, Hotaru could just _feel_ the stare Osamu would give her at that very moment. The "you suck and you should be disappointed" stare that was _usually_ reserved for the resident idiot of the trio, but Hotaru very much felt she deserved it this time.

"Okay, okay," she whispered to herself, calling upon any confidence she had (_when did she get so nervous around people?_). Taking a deep breath, Hotaru ran out from her corner and called, "Hey, Nishinoya!"

The two boys stopped - froze - and slowly turned to face her, and Hotaru took a step back at their expressions. She tried for a smile, albeit a shaky one. "I was wondering if I could talk to you about something!"

"Noya," Tanaka said calmly, "Do you know her?"

The smaller of the two nodded. "She's in my class."

"I see."

Tanaka grabbed the other by the shoulders and started shaking him back and forth. "You had a cute girl in your class that you're friends with and you _didn't tell me_?! What type of friendship is this, huh?! You're _hiding_ cute girls from your best friend?!"

Hotaru wanted to refute the "friends" part of his statement, but with the way her cheeks were flushed and the way her mouth was gaped, she didn't think it would come out anytime soon. Nishinoya tried to respond as well, but Tanaka was shaking him so aggressively, everything he said just sounded like gibberish.

After listening to Tanaka ramble on about bro-code and how disappointed he was in his friend, Hotaru decided to take pity on her classmate.

"Actually, this is the first time we've ever spoken," she elaborated, and luckily, it worked because Tanaka stopped his torture and faced her again. She smiled at him again, this time a little more confident. "You two are on the volleyball team, right?"

"Ooooh! Takahashi-chan, you like volleyball!" Nishinoya asked excitedly, recovering quickly. "Are you wanting to watch our practice?!"

"A pretty girl watching our practice! A pretty girl with _Kiyoko-san_!"

_I didn't know Nishinoya knew my name? _Before the two could get worked up again, Hotaru quickly cut in, "Well, sorta. I wanted to see about becoming a manager with Shimizu-senpai. I thought it'd be easier to ask you since we're in class together, then I can talk to Shimizu-senpai."

"Another manager?!"

Nishinoya, bright, happy, Nishinoya grinned at her with all of his teeth. He was buzzing with excitement, and Hotaru became acutely aware that perhaps this team would be _more_ problematic than Inarizaki's team because if these two were indicative of what she'd have to deal with, maybe it wasn't such a good idea.

She didn't get too far in that thought because the shorter boy gripped her by the wrist with no care in the world and yanked her with them towards the gym.

"Kiyoko-san would be happy to have you! Can you believe this, Ryū?! We did all of Kiyoko-san's work for her!"

When Tanaka claimed he couldn't believe it, Hotaru agreed. This whole thing was a mess.

* * *

_To: Trashbag 'Tsumu and Dumb 'Samu_

_am i cute be honest_

_From: Trashbag 'Tsumu_

_?_

_From: Dumb 'Samu_

_?_

_To: Trashbag 'Tsumu and Dumb 'Samu_

_i was gonna ask kita-senpai but i think hed hurt my feelings on accident_

_From: Trashbag 'Tsumu_

_i'll hurt ur feelings on PURPOSE THEN_

_From: Dumb 'Samu_

_where did this come from_

_To: Trashbag 'Tsumu and Dumb 'Samu_

_your refusal to answer is very telling dont talk to me for 48 hours_


End file.
